Una Mamma In Carriera
by NikyStellina
Summary: 'una mamma in carriera" nasce dalle mie fantasie sui personaggi di Twilight, Bella mamma e giornalista si ritrova a crescere da sola i suoi due bellissimi bambini, cosa succederà quando il padre li incontrerà? chi sarà il papà dei due angioletti? venite a scoprirlo!


Capitolo 1

Quella mattina come al solito mi svegliai nel mio ufficio, la mia capa Anna Wintour, mi aveva lasciato da finire l'impaginazione della copertina della rivista, sulla testata doveva comparire il titolo Vogue, ebbene si da due anni ormai abitavo a New York, ed ero diventata la vice direttrice di questa magnifica rivista. Sbrigai in fretta le ultime cose visto che avrei dovuto consegnare l'impaginazione alle 9 di quella stessa mattina, ed era pure il mio giorno libero, finì velocemente ciò che rimaneva da concludere e uscì dal mio ufficio.

Una volta uscita dietro la scrivania c'era la mia segretaria: Ashley Linsday che appena mi vide disse:

-Signorina Swan, ma oggi non è il suo giorno libero?- e mi sorrise.

-In effetti si Ash, per questo potresti portare tu l'impaginazione a Anna?- le domandai.

-Certo, ci vado subito.-

-Grazie- le dissi e mi diressi all'ascensore.

Non appena arrivai di sotto il mio autista mi aveva già aperto la porta della limousine.

-Grazie Laurent- gli dissi salendo in macchina.

-Dovere signorina Swan- mi disse chiudendo la portiera, quando poi si sedette al posto di guida mi domandò, -allora dove la porto signorina?-

-A casa, devo passare a prendere una cosa- gli dissi abbassando gli occhiali da sole.

Sfrecciavamo tra le strade affollate della città da non so quanto tempo quando Laurent mi disse:

-Siamo arrivati signorina.-

-Grazie, puoi pure mettere via la limousine, non credo di uscire oggi, e se uscirò prenderò la mia Ferrari grazie Laurent.-

Mi diressi dentro casa, avevo un loft molto spazioso e con tante finestre, avevo appena girato la chiave nella porta quando due pesti mi vennero in contro.

-Mamma, Mamma, Mamma- stavano gridando talmente forte che svegliarono perfino James e Victoria che stavano dormendo placidamente sul divano.

-Che è successo?!- si alzò James e quando si accorse che erano state le mie due pesti a svegliarlo li rincorse per tutta casa, mentre io e Vic andammo in cucina per fare la colazione.

-Bella, ecco, è arrivata una lettera stamattina.- mi disse lei misteriosa.

-Di che si tratta? cose di lavoro?- le chiesi.

-Ehm no, guarda è li attaccata al frigo.- mi indicò con il dito una busta attaccata da una calamita al frigo.

La presi immediatamente e la lessi:

 ** _Emmett Cullen e Rosalie Hale_**

 ** _sono lieti di annunciare_**

 ** _le loro nozze_**

 ** _che si terranno il giorno 19 luglio_**

 ** _presso_**

 ** _Villa Cullen._**

 ** _Ti aspettiamo._**

 ** _Emm e Rose_**

-Emmett e Rosalie si sposano.- dissi semplicemente.

-Chi?!- mi chiese James che era appena entrato in cucina.

-l'orso e la barbie- gli rispose Victoria.

-Ma mamma, la Barbie si sposa con Ken, non con l'orsacchiotto.- mi disse la mia adorabile Liz, diminutivo di Elisabeth.

-Ma la mamma e la zia Vic non stanno mica parlando dei giocattoli, per loro zio Emmett è un orso, mentre zia Rosalie è una barbie.- disse il mio piccolo Lucas alla sorella.

Lucas e Liz erano gemelli, entrambi avevano 4 anni.

-Ci andremo?- m chiese Vic, che aveva capito in pieno perchè io non ci volessi andare.

Non ci volevo andare perchè li c'era la mia vecchia vita, la vita che avevo fatto con il padre dei miei figli.

-Non lo so, abbiamo più di due settimane, decideremo più avanti.-

-Ma mamma, io voglio andare al matrimonio della zia.- mi disse Liz, era strano da parte sua, queste feste non le erano mai piaciute.

-E sentiamo perchè mai vorresti andare?- chiesi a mia figlia.

-Perchè la zia le ha detto che sarebbe stata la sua damigella d'onore quando quello zuccone di zio Emmett si sarebbe deciso a chiederla in sposa.- rispose mio figlio al posto della sorella.

stavo per rispondere quando notai che nella busta c'era anche un'altro biglietto. Era la scrittura di Rose, l'avrei riconosciuta ovunque.

 ** _Cara vice direttrice di Vogue_**

 ** _ti abbiamo mandato l'invito al nostro matrimonio,_**

 ** _che ovviamente sta organizzando Alice._**

 ** _Speriamo solo di vederti comparire,_**

 ** _ma siccome so che senza giusta causa_**

 ** _tu non ti farai vedere a Phoenix,_**

 ** _sabato mattina alle 10 sarò a casa tua e ti verrò a prendere.._**

 ** _vedi di farti trovare signorina.._**

 ** _VOGLIO MIA SORELLA AL MIO MATRIMONIO!!!!!!!_**

 ** _Con tanto amore, la tua Rosie_**

-Oddio, che ore sono?- chiesi sconvolta considerando che era sabato mattina.

-Le 10 meno 5 perchè?- mi chiese Vic.

-Perchè abbiamo esattamente cinque minuti per inventarci una scusa buona- gli dissi mostrandole la lettera di Rose.

-Nessuna scusa mamma, noi andiamo!- mi dissero i miei figli in coro. Scoppiammo tutti a ridere ma la nostra risata venne interrotta dal campanello.

-Vado io- disse James prendendo in braccio Liz.

Non appena James aprì la porta la bimba gridò

-ZIOOOOOO!!!!!!- e si lanciò dalle braccia di James a quelle di Emmett.

-Ciao Bellina- mi disse Emmett venendo a baciarmi una guancia.

-Ciao Koda Fratello Orso.- gli dissi consapevole che solo io avevo il permesso di chiamarlo così.

-Beh e io chi sono, a me non mi saluti?- mi disse quella bellissima ragazza che era appena entrata dalla porta.

-Rosieeeeeeeeeee!!!- le dissi saltandole addosso.

-Hai ricevuto l'invito con la lettera?- mi chiese.

-L'ha appena letta- le rispose Vic al mio posto.

Vic e James si sono trasferiti da me quando ho scoperto di essere incinta, non mi avrebbero permesso di crescere un figlio da sola, allora non sapevo che fossero due, e visto che il padre era giovane e scapestrato non volle prendersi questa responabilità, così dicisi di andarmene, ma proprio mentre stavo uscendo da quella casa che per anni era stata la mia casa e tutta la mia vita mi ritrovai Vic e James sulla porta decisi a voler venire con me, all'epoca avevo 19 anni, mentre loro ne avevano uno in più di me, avevamo trovato una casa piccina e tutti insieme non ci stavamo quindi poi con l'arrivo dei bambini e il mio nuovo lavoro a Vogue ci siamo trovati questo bellissimo loft in centro New York. Con il lavoro sia mio che di James potevamo dire di passarcela pure bene.

-Verrai?- fu l'unica domanda di Rosalie. Non sapevo cosa dire, ma ci pensò mia figlia a rispondere al mio posto.

-Certo zia, non mancherò al tuo matrimonio! zia per caso ti ricordi la promessa che mi avevi fatto?- le chiese.

-Certo tesoro tu sarai la mia damigella, e tu Lucas come promesso porterai le fedi.- disse poi rivolgendosi a mio figlio.

-Lucas, anche a te la zia ha fatto una promessa? Non se ne parla con la mamma?- chiesi io a mio figlio.

-Nah-. fu la sua unica risposta.

Scoppiammo tutti a ridere compreso Lucas.

-Quindi quando verrai?- mi chiese Emmett, ehi ma io non avevo detto di si, aveva fatto tutto Liz, la quale ora mi stava guardando con occhi da cucciuola, tale e quale a Alice.

-Datemi il tempo di sistemare du cose al lavoro e al massimo mercoledì sarò li daccordo?!- gli dissi cedendo ormai alle suppliche, poi però mi venne in mente una cosa che dovevo assolutamente chiedere a Rosalie.

-Rose, potresti venire con me? Devo chiederti una cosa.- le dissi, vidi lei lanciare uno sguardo a Emmet, per poi annuire e seguirmi.

Andammo in terrazza,

-Rose come mai Alice non si fa più sentire da un po?-

-Sapevo che me l'avresti chiesto, è solo che Alice è occupata con i preparativi e quando chiami tu oppure chiamiamo noi lei è sempre fuori.- mi disse lei, ma era chiaro che stesse nascondendo qualcosa.

Non volevo essere troppo impertinente quindi evitai di fare altre domande, erano sei mesi che non vedevo Rosalie, non era più venuta a New York per alcuni problemi sul lavoro, e io non avevo la minima idea di tornare a Phoenix.

Mi era mancata tanto, ma loro dovevano tornare e avevano l'aereo quel pomeriggio alle 4, ma si fermarono a pranzo e tra le battutine di Emm ed James, alle quali a volte si aggiungeva anche Lucas, ci divertimmo un mondo. Verso le due i ragazzi andarono all'aereoporto.

I bambini mi chiesero di andare al Luna Park e a mangiare un gelato così dopo esserci vestiti uscimmo tutti e 5 insieme. Come avevo detto prima a Laurent avrei preso la mia Ferrari se fossi uscita e così feci.

James si sedette dietro mentre Vic davanti con me.

Mentre andavamo al Luna park pensavo alla conversazione con Rose, Alice non si era mai fatta vedere a New York in quei quattro anni, e negli ultimi mesi si dileguava ogni volta che chiamavo o chiamavano loro me.

Era fredda e distaccata.

E sinceramente non riuscivo a capire perchè. Ma mi avrebbe dato presto delle spiegazioni.

Passammo una bella serata al Luna Park. tutti e 5 insieme andammo sulla ruota panoramica e ci godemmo lo spettacolo di New York di notte.

Quando poi per i bambini si fece troppo terdi decisi di riportarli a casa, mentre Vic e James si sarebbero fermati di più.

Quando entrai in casa misi il pigiama ai bambini, e poi li misi a letto.

Io andai sul divano e accesi la TV.

Trovai un film comico e mi misi a guardarlo.

Quando il film era ormai alle battute finali sentì aprire la porta, erano Vic e James, quindi non guardai nemmeno la porta, solo quando Vic mi chiamo con la voce stravolta mi girai.

Teneva James per farlo stare in piedi e non ce la faceva più, scattai dal divano immediatamente, solo avvicinandomi notai che era sporco di sangue e ubriaco marcio.

-Vic cos'è successo?- chiesi a lei.

-Si è ubriacato da far schifo poi è andato a pagare e quando è tornato ha trovato uno che ci provava con me, solo che questo tipo era muscoloso quanto non mai, e le ha prese di santa ragione, le ferite sono superficiali ma dobbiamo pulirle, solo che questo zuccone non ne vuole sapere.- mi disse lei dopo averlo messo sul divano.

-James ti dobbiamo pulire le ferite! perciò stai buono!.- gli dissi seria.

-Ma..- stava iniziando a dire lui.

-Ma niente James, non fare casino che non voglio che i bambini si sveglino e ti trovino in queste condizioni.- gli disse Vic.

Andai in bagno a prendere l'alcol e il cotone per pulire le ferite, quando tornai in sala con Vic cominciammo a pulirgli le ferite, nel frattempo James si addormentò.

-Non cambierà mai vero?- mi chiese lei sull'orlo di una crisi.

Era risaputo che le scenate di gelosia James finivano sempre bagnate di sangue.

-Non lo so Vic. Ma spero che un giorno si rendeà conto che quello che fa è sbagliato.-

Insieme a Vic lo portammo nella loro camera e dopo esserci date la buonanotte tornai in sala a pulire il disastro lasciato da James, così che i bambini al risveglio non si accorgano di nulla.

Una volta ripulito tutto spensi la TV e andai a dormire.

Quando fui sotto le coperte mi lasciai abbracciare da Morfeo.


End file.
